The Unknown Slayer
by Lightning.god17
Summary: Held captive by a group of second generation Dragon Slayers for years, Noburu Ryuunosuke is rescued and escapes. Now free, Nobu is looking for two things; his memories and revenge against the one who captured him. Follow Nobu and his adventures with the famous guild, Fairy Tail, and his journey to remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

THE UNKNOWN SLAYER

The boy was running. His body ached and his lungs burned, but he had to keep moving. Though he did not quite understand why, the boy knew he could not afford to be caught. All he knew was that he had to escape from these men no matter what. His feet pounded the floor as he pushed himself to go faster; the walls flying past his field of vision as he went on. Turn after turn he felt himself getting closer and closer to the exit, but the men were catching up. He was almost there. He just had to a little farther to go and he would-

As he burst outside, a piece of the ground lifted, causing the boy to trip and fall. Laughter rang out as the men who had been chasing him surrounded the boy. Galvanized into action, the boy leapt to his feet and prepared to fight, only to be knocked back down by a blast of fire. The laughing began again as the boy rolled on the ground in pain.

"Ya shouldn't've run, idiot boy," said a rather uneducated voice. Now wer gonna gut you like a fish."

"Shin!" one of his ugly friends cut in. "Ya know we c'n't do tha'! The boss'd be mad!"

Anger flashed across the face of the first one. "The boss c'n suck it!" He yelled. "We ha'en't been a'le to kill no one in a long time 'n' I grown tire' of it!"

"Best do it quick, Shin," ugly said. "Ya do it quick 'n' we coul' tell the boss it were an accident."

Shin took on a thoughtful look and smiled, "Ya know Shu, ya gotta poin' ther'. I'll jus' blas'im."

As fire began to ignite all over his body, Shin laughed. "Got any las' werds idiot boy?" he yelled.

"G-g-g…" the boy stuttered as he struggled to his hands and knees.

"What was that, idiot boy?"

"Go to Hell." The boy spit out with a weak smile.

"You first!" Shin laughed sadistically as he inhaled deeply. A red-orange magic circle spun underneath his feet and his magic built up. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The boy knew it was over. There was no way he could survive this fire. It was such a crappy way to die too. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or even why this was happening to him; but he knew he was about to die. He had heard that this was usually the point where your life flashed before your eyes, but he guesses that only applied to people who had their memories still.

The boy closed his eyes as the heat of the fire grew nearer. This was it. It was time to face death. The boy braced himself for the blast he knew was coming...and he continued to brace himself.

Confused, the boy opened his eyes to see a man standing between him and the blast…and sucking up the fire that Shin was blasting. Was he seeing this correctly? This man was eating Shin's fire!

As the attack ended, Shin slumped over from the amount of magic he had just used. "Wha' th' Hell wa' tha'?!" he yelled. "Git outta here boy! This don't concern you!"

"Maybe not," replied the man in front of him. "But I won't stand by and watch ya murder a defenseless boy!" Anger was growing in the man's voice. "And not only that, but I won't allow ya to abuse dragon slayer magic and tarnish the dragon slayer name! Now let me show ya what a real fire dragon's roar looks like.

A huge red-orange magic circle, at least ten times the size of Shin's, expanded beneath the man's feet. The boy could feel a massive amount of magic power begin to rise from within the man as he inhaled just as Shin had done just moments ago. Ruble from the previous blast began to float up in the air as it became denser with power. The boy could see Shin and his ugly friends petrified with fear and he couldn't blame them. The amount of magic power was terrifying.

"Fire Dragon's…" the man began with a resonating voice. "ROOAAARRRRR!"

Fire erupted from the man's mouth with enough force to send everything around him flying. Shin and his band of idiots let out yelps as the flame engulfed them and the light from the blast was enough to blind the boy.

As his eyes readjusted, the boy took in the scene before him. All of his pursuers were sprawled out on the ground incapacitated, yet still alive. The building he had escaped from was completely burnt to the ground, leaving only ash. The man who had saved him stood with his back to the boy and was breathing a sigh.

The boy's vision began to go dark as the man turned to face him. Something was funny about the man, but the boy couldn't place his finger on it before finally blacking out. He had been saved, but little did he know his life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu Dragneel let out a sigh as he looked at the destruction he had just caused. He rubbed the back of his head and sweat-dropped; Lucy was going to kill him for this. Oh well, she couldn't get too mad at him for saving a life. He was concerned though. The men he had just incapacitated all had possessed dragon slaying magic. The interrogation would have to wait though.

Letting out another sigh, he turned around and knelt down next to the boy he had saved. The boy had spiky brown hair and tan skin. He looked around 17 years old and was about six feet tall. Natsu's eyes widened upon closer examination; a lot of the boy's torso underneath his tattered shirt was covered in scar tissue and fresh wounds. Anger flared within Natsu.

Standing, the man walked over to the boy's attackers and grabbed the one who had displayed fire dragon slaying magic by his shirt and slammed the trash against a wall. The dirt-bag jumped awake, but still looked dazed. Natsu then socked him across the face to wake him up more.

"Did ya do that to that boy?" Natsu yelled, pointing at the unconscious boy on the ground.

Fear washed over the thug as he felt Natsu's anger wash over him. "It weren't me!" the man cowered. "Honest!"

"Then who was it?" Natsu asked in a dangerously low voice.

"It were the professor!" the weaker man exclaimed. "Me an' my men were jus' s'posed to guard 'im. The ol' man di'n't wan' 'im getting' away, ya know!"

"Why did ya try killing that boy?" Natsu growled.

The man gulped, knowing he couldn't lie his way out of this one. "We was bored! The professor'd been keepin' us cooped up wit' the boy an' we needed a goo' killin'!"

Natsu stared down at the pinned man in disgust. "Where's the professor now?"

"We don'ts know!" the man said in a desperate voice. "He just come and go as he pleases, and 'e don't come around very of'en!"

A sigh escaped Natsu as he threw the man to the ground in disgust.

"Happy!" Natsu called. In couple of seconds the blue cat with white wings appeared. "Take this man to the local mage jail for questioning later. I need to get this boy to a healer."

The exceed regarded Natsu for a moment and nodded, "Aye, Sir!" and flew off.

Natsu turned to face the boy after Happy had disappeared from sight. The dragon slayer could tell this boy was special somehow. To the average person's eye, the boy was normal at most, but to a mage like Natsu, the boy was practically overflowing with magic power. The kid would need to be questioned as well; who knew what this professor character had done to him.

The mage threw the kid over his shoulder and started walking with one thought racing through his mind; this is going to be a grand adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, Nobu!"

A voice? The boy felt like he was floating in blackness. It was awfully lonely. If he did here a voice, he hoped dearly that it would stay.

"Wake up man! You gotta pay these bastards back for what they did to us!"

Who was this voice? Who was this Nobu? When the boy tried to ask, he found it was like talking under water; his voice sounded muffled and didn't reach very far. The voice seemed to know what he asked though, and answered.

" _You_ are Nobu! Noburu Ryuunosuke! That's _your_ name! Now wake up! You have work to do!"

Nobu was _his_ name? The boy didn't want the voice to go; he had so many more questions he wanted answered. But before he could open his mouth again, he felt an upward sensation that gave him the feeling of being pushed up. He was heading towards a ray of light.

Before he knew it, light exploded all around him as he shot upright in what he hoped was a bed. Three things registered with Nobu before he took in his first waking breath. One, he was indeed in a bed, but in a room he didn't recognize. Two, he heard birds chirping outside and the sound of wind blowing; letting him know he was not in a city. And three, he was not alone in the room.

Turning his head sharply, Nobu found a girl staring at him in shock. His jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. The girl had lightly tanned skin, a toned but curvy body, and seemed about his age, but the most noticeable features rested above her shoulders. She had a full lips, bright green eyes, and long pink hair…PINK HAIR?!

Nobu had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Yup, this girl definitely had pink hair. Not like the hot pink one would imagine, but a light subtle pink that seemed to compliment the rest of her features, instead of clashing with them. That hair color seemed familiar, but Nobu just couldn't seem to place it.

After the shock of seeing Nobu awake, the girl recovered and gave him a huge, warm, smile. Gosh, it was a gorgeous smile. "Oh good!" she said in rich and energetic voice. "You're awake! Mom and Dad will be happy to hear it, once they get home!"

"Where am I?" Nobu asked; not feeling as though this girl would hurt him. "Who are you? Why is your hair pink?"

A slightly hurt expression appeared on the girl's face as she mumbled, "It's salmon…"

Nobu, realizing he had hurt the girl's feelings waved his hand frantically and replied, "Oh! Right salmon! How silly of me! Of course it's not pink!"

Amusement sparked in the girl's eyes. "I'm just messing with you." She claimed with a laugh. "I don't really care anymore. It's a common mistake." As Nobu released a sigh of relief, she continued. "Anyways, you're in my house on the outskirts of Magnolia, my name is Nashi Dragneel, and my hair is salmon colored because that's the color of my dad's hair and I inherited it from him."

"Dad?..." an image of a scarf, fire, and a head of pink(or salmon as Nashi stated) flashed through Nobu's mind. "That was your dad that saved me?"

"Yup!" Nashi exclaimed excitedly. "My dad is so cool! He's a fire dragon slayer, and he's super powerful! He destroyed that building they were keeping you in, in one hit! Mom got mad at him for that though and he had to sleep on the couch." Nashi sat in thought for a little bit until she saw Nobu staring at her blankly. Her face turned a deep shade of red. "My gosh! Here I am rambling about my family and me, when I haven't even asked you your name yet."

"No no!" Nobu said; waving away her apology. "It's fine! I like listening to you talk!"

At this statement, Nashi's face goes beat red with embarrassment. "Oh. You do?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah…" he responded, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "But anyways… my name is Naburu Ryuunosuke, but you can call me Nobu for short."

Nobu held out his hand to Nashi, and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Nobu." She said with a wide toothy smile. Nobu gulped as they released each other's hands. She did have a gorgeous smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nashi had had an interesting morning. First, her parents had left for some important guild business. Then, the unconscious boy her dad had brought home woke up. Next, when she talked to the boy, the only thing he seemed to know was his name; Noburu. It was interesting name for an interesting person.

She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't hear Nobu sit down across from her, and flinched when he began speaking.

"Oh," Nobu said apologetically. "Sorry I startled you, Poshi."

He said this poor attempt at her name so nonchalantly that it rubbed her the wrong way. Irritation appeared on her face. Something about his careless nature slightly reminded her of her father though.

"It's Nashi!" She yelled. "N-A-S-H-I!"

He looked at her blankly for a second, then flashed her a grin.

"Ohhhh. Right." He smiled. "Sorry Nash."

With that, he stood up and walked to the window to admire the outdoors.

"Geez." She muttered bellow her breathe. "I knew your memory was bad, but I didn't realize it was that bad."

"I heard that!" Nobu called from the window.

How had he heard that? She had said that so quietly even she could bearly hear it. Here curiosity was piqued.

"Are you sure you don't remember _anything_ besides your name?" she asked casually.

He examined her for a second and saw that she was genuinely curious.

"No", he replied sadly. "Nothing. I want to remember, though. It's like I'm missing a part of me."

Nashi could see the sadness in his eyes, and practically feel it roll off of him in waves. She wished she could help him remember, but was scared of who he actually was. What if he wasn't a good person before? Maybe it was better that he didn't remember who he was. She could tell that he was powerful, but was he good…or evil. From what she knew of him so far, and what she had observed, he was a lighthearted and kind person. She genuinely liked him.

She observed Nobu while he looked out the window. He not only seemed kind, but he was attractive. Her dad had left Nobu some of his clothes to borrow, which consisted of a one sleeved blazer and baggy white shorts that tied beneath the knee. The boy had a wildly refined looked to him. His hair was closely cut around the sides, but longer and spikey on the top. His body was scarred and well-muscled, yet he stood with a balanced discipline.

When Nobu turned around, Nashi blushed because she had been caught staring. He simply just laughed and smiled.

"What are ya looking at, you weirdo?" he teased with another chuckle.

Nashi blushed deeper.

"Nothing!" she said quickly; waving him off. "I was just spacing out."

"You do that a lot, huh?" he asked; still with a teasing tone. He fully turned away from the window and began walking towards his seat again.

"Not eve-"

Before she could finish, the door slammed open and loud figure slammed into Nobu and picked him up in a bear hug.

"NAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!" the figure yelled in a deep, but highly doting voice. "DADDY'S HOME! DID YOU MISS ME?!

Nashi, still sitting in her chair, almost busted out laughing, but she wanted to see where this went.

"DID YOU GET HEVIER MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL?!" Natsu asked; still not realizing that it wasn't Nashi he was hugging. "YOU FEEL MORE SOLID TOO; AND BIGGER!"

Nobu was finally able to get in enough air to speak.

"Not…Na-shi." He gasped out. "Put…down…please…"

Natsu opened his eyes finally and saw that he was indeed not holding his pinkette daughter like he thought, but the brunette boy he had saved. Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Oh," he muttered as he dropped the gasping boy and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that kid. It's good to see you're awake. How's that chest wound? We had our friend Wendy try and heal ya up. Do you remember anything that happened? Who are you? Where are ya from?"

"Natsu!" a voice yelled from the doorway. "Let the boy answer one question before you go on to the next one. Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves first."

As the Nobu got to his feet, he looked up to see a women in the door way. She looked to be in her late forties with blond hair and bright, intelligent brown eyes. Her skin was mostly smooth with a couple of wrinkles. Her blonde hair was plagued with some gray ones. Nabu could definitely see where Nashi got her looks from.

Natsu paused for a moment and let what his wife had said, sink in.

"Oh, right!" he finally said in his loud energetic voice. "Where are my manors? I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is my wife, Lucy Dragneel, and I think you've already met our daughter, Nashi."

"It's nice to meet you." Nobu gulped as he held ou his hand. "My name is Noburu Ryuunosuke."

"The pleasure is ours kid!" Natsu boomed as he shook Nobu's hand with a crushing shake. "Now, if it's all the same to you, we have some questions for ya."


End file.
